1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shipping containers and, more particularly, to shipping containers comprising a tube and an end cap that is releasably secured to the tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper tubes are conventionally formed by adhesively bonding two or more continuous strips of paper to each other in overlapping layers around a cylindrical mandrel and then cutting the paper cylinder or tube thus formed to desired length. The open ends of the paper tube can then be closed using end closures to form a shipping container that is both light in weight and strong. Shipping containers of this type are often used to ship large-format papers or photos, which can be rolled and stored inside the tube. Shipping containers of this type are provide more protection to contents stored within the tube and are easier to handle than oversized envelopes.
A variety of end closures are known in the art for closing the open end of a paper tube. A very popular type is known in the industry as a plastic end cap or plug. Conventional plastic plugs include a bottom wall having a substantially circular peripheral edge and a sidewall that extends from the peripheral edge. In most cases, the plastic plug further comprises an annular flange that extends from the sidewall. The outer diameter of the flange is typically larger than the inner diameter of the paper tube and thus the flange acts as a stop or limiting rim that prohibits the plug from being pressed completely into the paper tube. The plug is retained in the end of the paper tube by a friction fit between outer surface of the sidewall and the inner surface of the paper tube. One or more ribs or ridges are sometimes formed on the outer surface of the sidewall to improve contact between the outer surface of the sidewall and the inner surface of the paper tube.
Plastic plugs are relatively simple to manufacture, inexpensive and lightweight. In addition, they can easily be inserted into and removed from an open end of a paper tube by hand. These features make plastic plugs particularly suitable for use forming mailing tubes or other similar shipping containers.
There are some drawbacks with the use of plastic plugs, however. Plastic plugs can sometimes “pop” out of one or both ends of the paper tube, which then allows the contents of the container to spill out. The plugs can “pop” out when the paper tube is squeezed or when the contents of the container shift during transit and strike the interior side of the bottom wall causing it to become dislodged from the paper tube.
Adhesive tape is sometimes applied over the plastic plug in an effort to insure that the plastic plug remains in the tube. Alternatively, staples are sometimes used to secure the plastic plug to the paper tube. Both of these solutions are disadvantageous because they require additional time consuming steps or procedures. Moreover, use of adhesive or staples can damage the tube and/or end cap, which prevents reuse.